


Reunion

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Party, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Rebecca narrates how Jake and Taylor met.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> Requested by NympheSama (after I requested that she request me because I can't do anything otherwise).

I'm getting a drink. There's fruit punch, which I like. The thing is, it's probably been spiked with alcohol, which I don't like. I have to drive home later. I'm driving Dave home, too, because he's the only idiot here who still doesn't have a car.

It's been a long time since I've seen these people. We've all graduated but someone, probably one of the popular kids, decided that it was a good idea to have some reunion. Everyone's been sticking with their own groups so far, so it's not much of a reunion. I recognise some of these people from my class. 

Dave was one of my seniors from back then. He worked as a detective now. Once upon a time we'd had a short romance, but that died out after the drama—it was quite a mess and we kinda just…drifted apart. Now he was dating Samantha Something. Samantha was pretty. I've spoken to her once or twice. We don't really have anything in common. We're neutral to each other's existences. She was too busy to come for the reunion, so I'm accompanying Dave for the night. 

I'm debating whether to get a cup of spiked punch when someone presses their front into my back. It's not a comfortable feeling, because I can feel that it's a guy from the pressure of his groin on my ass. It's disgusting. I try to turn and tell him to back off, but he's pressed me against the table and I can't move much. 

Should I cause a scene? There isn't anyone at this corner, probably because nobody wants to drink something as tame as punch. They're all breaking out the flaming cocktails and other dangerous drinks. This isn't entirely legal, but all of us cops are off duty tonight and I can't be too bothered to do anything. 

"You're a pretty girl," whispers the guy hoarsely into my ear. He's had too much to drink. I can smell it on his breath. He'd be caught trying to drive home. "I—"

"He wants to take you home!" someone else whoops, inebriated. 

"Say yes!" says another of the guy's pals. 

Dammit. I push against the guy again but he's heavy and he's not budging. Before I can start to get rid of him, a fourth person interferes. 

"Leave her alone," calls a strong voice. That's not Dave. Dave is a wimp. "Now." His voice takes on a more threatening edge. 

"But Tay-Tay…" the guy behind me whines, taking a step back, enough for me to pin him on the ground. 

Everyone is shocked for a moment. Then they remember I'm training as a police officer. The stupid bastards. 

The guy is a jock. Was a jock. He's got a good body, but a terrible personality and behaviour. 

"Let him up," his friend says. I glare at him but let the guy up. 

Tay-Tay gives me a look of concern. I decide not to have the punch after all. I go over to him.

"Hey," he says awkwardly. He's got spikey red hair, which looks a lot like mine except that my hair is in a ponytail. I've always wanted to try such a badass hairstyle, though. He's got dark blue eyes, which is cool because those are rare. I wonder how they look in the sunlight. 

"Hey," I say back, "thanks for helping me out back there."

He's embarrassed. He rubs the back of his neck. "It's no problem. Are you alright?" His concern is so genuine. My heart is beating faster. His eyes meet mine. 

I shrug nonchalantly and smile. He turns away from me. He's looking at the other partygoers. "Yeah. What's—"

"Oi!" Jake shouts at Tay-Tay. "You! Get away from my sister. Now." 

Damn. He's angry. I shout back, "It's okay! He's not harassing me or anything. In fact, he saved me from that guy." I nod towards the other guy, who's drenched in who knows what, lying on the floor. His friends are laughing in a circle around him. They're all drunk.

Jake gives me a suspicious look. "Really?" The piercing blue eyes he got from Mom drill into Tay-Tay's. 

The other redhead nods with a gulp. He's nervous. Anyone would be, around Jake. 

Jake obviously contemplates getting even with the drunk guy, but thinks better of it. "That's nice. Thanks. Becca, we're going." There's something secretive about the way he's moving, the way he suddenly avoids looking at Tay-Tay. I grin, knowing what this means. 

"Is your name Taylor?" I ask quickly. The boy looks startled. 

"Yes," he says. "Are you Becca?"

"Rebecca," I reply. Jake's giving me a dodgy look. I ignore his insistent tugging on my arm. "Jake here fancies the way you look."

Jake's eyes widen. He releases my wrist and says, "What the hell?"

I smirk. "A person's pupils dilate when they see something they like," I say, triumphantly. 

"It's dim—" Jake starts. I cut him off. 

"Your eyes had already adjusted when you came to get me. Your pupils dilated further when you saw Taylor."

"What the hell?" Jake says again. "It's so dark, it's just your imagination."

"Why not just accept it?" I say impatiently, crossing my arms. I couldn't say the same for Taylor. His eyes had been too dark for me to tell. Few people don't find Jake attractive, though. He's roguish, his grin belonging to a wolf. He's on break. He works in the military, and he was visibly fit. I can go on about this but…back to the story. 

Jake sighs dramatically. "Fine," he says, running a hand through his hair. Taylor's eyes follow the movement. "I'm gay and I think you're hot. Wanna get together?" 

I almost choke. "God, Jake, not like that!" 

A deep blush is settling over Taylor's cheeks. He really is a sweet guy. "I don't mind."

Jake relaxes. "Alright, Becca, you can drive home yourself—"

I slap his shoulder. "No! You'll both do this another day." I feel privately pleased with the results of playing matchmaker. Maybe they'll really hit it off. "Jake, you're driving me home."

Jake frowns. "I gotta go back to the base," he says, which is disappointing. I hardly see him anymore. "But we can go out next week, okay?" He smiles and pulls the hair tie off my ponytail, running off so I had to chase him. 

Taylor laughs. Later on I find out that he has my number and he asks for Jake's, and they do some chatting from what I found out. Jake meets him on the Friday after they first meet. I don't know what they do. Jake comes home happy. 

I ship them.

After this I discover that Dave had to walk home. I'd forgotten about him, but Samantha came to pick him up. He had some alone time with her. 

:)


End file.
